Un chat et un ours
by charis13
Summary: Ils n'ont que 3 ans d'écart et pourtant, personne n'a envisagé le couple. Je l'ai fait pour vous. Hagrid/Minerva


**Voila un petit OS que j'ai été obligée d'écrire afin que le grand Merlin lui-même m'enlève ma tronche d'elfe de maison... Pour plus d'information, demandez à Khalya ou allez voir son forum (lien sur son profil). C'est un peu spécial mais j'espère que ça plaira à quelqu'un au moins.**

**Pour mes autres fics, pas trop le temps pour le moment d'écrire mais je mets à jour avant fin septembre! Promis, juré!**

**Un chat et un ours :**

POV Hagrid

Je me dépêche de prendre le train. Mon petit papa nous a fait transplaner dans la gare, mais on ne s'y est pas bien pris avec les valises, papa voulait tout transplaner en même temps, résultat, elles se sont désartibulées. Papa a dit que c'était moins grave que si ça avait été nous, mais j'ai quand même eu peur pour monsieur polochon, mon ours en peluche. J'espère qu'il se remettra du choc, et que personne ne se moquera de moi parce que j'ai encore un nounours à onze ans. Après tout c'est la première fois que je pars si loin de la maison, et tout seul, en plus.

Papa a tout réparé la valise d'un coup de baguette. Il me tarde de savoir faire ça moi aussi. Comme ça, il sera fier de moi. Je le serre dans mes bras et le soulève. Il rigole. Alors je rigole aussi. J'aime ça, faire rire mon papa.

« Prends bien soin de toi, Rubeus ! »

Il a des larmes aux coins des yeux. Ca lui arrive quand il est très content. Il dit qu'il est « ému ». Comme la première fois où j'ai fait de la magie sans le vouloir, quand j'ai fait descendre la chatte des voisins de l'arbre, en le faisant « véliter ». Enfin je crois que c'est ça. J'aime bien les chats. C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai vu pleurer pour la première fois. Il m'a dit « mon fils, tu es quelqu'un de bien. La preuve, c'est que la première fois que tu utilises tes pouvoirs, c'est pour rendre service à quelqu'un. » J'aime bien rendre service. Ca, je le fais bien, en général. Tous les voisins aiment que je leur rende service, en repeignant leur barrière, ou en enlevant les feuilles mortes sur le sol. Quand je serai grand, je rendrai service aux gens, comme ça, mon papa sera fier de moi.

Je monte dans le wagon, j'ai un peu de mal à passer la porte du compartiment, elle est trop étroite. Ca m'arrive souvent, papa dit que c'est à cause de la taille de maman, que je serai aussi fort et grand qu'elle. Je m'assois à côté d'une fille un peu plus grande, enfin, en âge. Elle me regarde d'un air sévère et s'éloigne le plus possible de moi, elle se colle contre la fenêtre. Je la regarde d'un air gêné. J'y peux rien moi si les banquettes elles sont trop petites !

Elle sort un gros livre déjà abîmé de son sac à dos et commence à le lire. Je me tords le cou pour essayer de voir ce que c'est. Mais mon cou ne se tort pas assez. C'est surement parce qu'il est aussi solide que celui de maman. Elle soupire. Ca y est, elle est agacée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? je lui demande.

- Mon livre de métamorphose.

Son ton est assez sec, comme la voisine au bout de la rue quand elle n'a pas voulu que je l'aide à traverser la rue. Elle a dit qu'elle allait appeler la police si je m'approchais d'elle. Lorsque je l'ai raconté à papa, il a dit que c'était parce que j'étais trop fort, je faisais peur à ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas lorsque j'essayais de les aider. Mais moi je suis quelqu'un de bien, je vais les aider quand même.

- C'est dur la métamorphose ? Je demande. Parce que j'ai rien compris en ouvrant le livre.

- C'est facile si on travaille bien.

- Ah, et tu travailles bien, toi ?

- Oui.

Elle me regarde avec pitié. J'aime pas quand les gens ils font ça parce que je comprends jamais pourquoi.

- Si tu veux faire gagner des points à ta maison, il faut que tu travailles bien toi aussi.

- Papa dit que je serais à Poufsouffle. C'est bien ?

Elle eut un instant de réflexion, me considérant de haut en bas.

- C'est pas mal. Les élèves de Poufsouffle travaillent beaucoup et sont honnêtes.

- Alors ça me va ! Papa dit que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Le coin de sa bouche se tordit bizarrement. Je me demande si elle s'est mordue la langue, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Mais je crois qu'elle essaie de sourire.

- Je suis sure qu'il a raison. Je m'appelle Minerva. Minerva McGonagall. Et toi ?

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

- Rubeus Hagrid !

***************************

POV Minerva

Le garçon qui vient de rentrer dans le compartiment est encore plus grand que le plus grand des septièmes années. Mais bizarrement, il a l'air assez jeune. Peut être un étudiant d'une autre école qui a demandé son transfert. Par contre, il n'a pas l'air très futé. Avec un peu de chance, il me laissera suffisamment tranquille pour que je puisse travailler le cours sur les animagus. J'ai pris un livre à la bibliothèque de mon père, cet été, qui explique comment en devenir un. Je suis sure que j'en suis capable. Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il n'a jamais eu une élève plus douée que moi.

La banquette se soulève brusquement. C'est ce garçon bizarre qui vient de s'asseoir. Je me pousse avec agacement. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'assoit en face, mais apparemment il a l'air trop bête pour réfléchir. Ca y est, je suis collée pour plusieurs heures de train contre la vitre, et il y a un courant d'air qui m'arrive dessus. Je suis maudite. Mais je ne peux pas me mettre en face, ce serait malpoli de ma part, et mère tient à ce que je sois polie pour faire honneur à ma famille. En plus, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de quelqu'un parce qu'il est un peu plus épais que la normale.

Je sors mon livre de troisième année avec la ferme intention de me plonger dedans pour éviter d'avoir à faire la conversation. Il se dévisse le cou pour lire le titre. Je bouge le livre de façon à ce qu'il puisse le voir, mais après tout, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il sait lire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je lui réponds d'un ton sec, avec un peu de chance ça le dissuadera de poser d'autres questions. Mais il a l'air triste, tout d'un coup. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Maintenant il se demande si c'est dur. Pour lui, certainement, mais je ne vais pas le démoraliser tout de suite. Après tout, peut être qu'il est très doué et qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Même si j'en doute fort.

Un Poufsouffle. Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si travailleurs. Il faut bien compenser le manque d'intelligence. Mais après tout, être travailleur, c'est une qualité.

- C'est pas mal. Les élèves de Poufsouffle travaillent beaucoup et sont honnêtes.

- Alors ça me va ! Papa dit que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Je sens une drôle de sensation au fond de mon ventre. Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ca se sent. Il me fait penser à un gros nounours. J'ai presque envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Je me reprends. Ce ne serait pas correct. Mais un petit sourire essaie de s'échapper. Je le retiens aussi. Père dit que quelqu'un qui laisse transparaitre ses émotions donne des armes aux autres. Je suis quelqu'un de fort, je ne souris donc pas. Mais je lui réponds.

- Je suis sure qu'il a raison. Je m'appelle Minerva. Minerva McGonagall. Et toi ?

Son visage s'éclaire tellement que ça m'en fait presque de la peine.

- Rubeus Hagrid !

Le voyage sera peut être intéressant, finalement. Même si ce n'est pas quelqu'un de convenable, après tout, je ne le fréquenterai plus lorsqu'il sera à Poufsouffle. Et personne de ma maison ne voudrait s'asseoir dans le même compartiment que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, la première de la classe. J'aurais bien aimé être populaire. Mais apparemment les élèves se fichent de savoir qu'on leur fait gagner des points en travaillant, ils trouvent ça normal. Ce sont tous des ingrats. Mais ce garçon a l'air différent.

Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, moi, Minerva McGonagall, du clan des McGonagall, je me laisse aller à parler avec quelqu'un de peu convenable. Avec un gros nounours de première année.

********************************

Les flocons de neige descendent doucement sur le lac gelé de ce mois de février. La nuit glaciale lui appartenait. Tout doucement, un chat se faufile entre les arbres, appréciant le calme et le silence ambiant. Aucune proie ne peut lui échapper. Il entend tout, voit tout. Il se fait langoureusement les griffes sur le tronc d'un saule. Le bruit de ses griffes transperce le silence, et un lapin s'enfuit. Le chat bondit.

-Eh, attends, le chat, faut pas faire de mal aux petits lapins, ils sont gentils ! Si tu as faim, je te donnerai à manger !

Le chat se rappelle tout d'un coup qu'elle est humaine. Elle a réussi à se transformer, après plus d'un an et demi d'effort. Et elle a perdu le contrôle de son animagus. Elle s'ébroue avec agacement, comme si elle s'était salie en perdant le contrôle. Elle reconnait le garçon à qui elle avait parlé dans le Poudlard Express, un an auparavant. Il avait encore grandit, et avoisinait le mètre quatre vingt dix. Ce n'était pas normal à douze ans. Sans doute un sortilège de grossissement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à enlever. Il commençait à avoir un duvet au-dessus du nez.

- T'es marrant, toi ! fit Hagrid en tendant sa main vers la chatte qui recula précipitamment. Tu joues les saintes nitouches, et tu ressembles à une fille que je connais.

Minerva se raidit brusquement.

- Tu l'aimerais, j'en suis sûr ! Elle est très intelligente. Je crois que je vais t'appeler Minerva.

La chatte se laissa tomber dans la neige tant sa surprise fut grande. Des mains indiscrètes l'attrapèrent sous les pattes et la soulevèrent. Le trouble s'insinua en elle. Quelque part, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée par les gros bras poilus ; mais en réalité, elle avait du mal à accepter qu'un garçon la touche. Ce n'était pas correct.

- Je vais t'amener au chaud. Tu as dû te faire mal aux pattes à force de marcher dans la neige. On va aller aux cuisines, ils ont des bons restes de viandes pour les petits chats comme toi.

Mais le chat partit en courant vers le château, griffant le garçon resté en retrait. Minerva s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait failli manger un lapin, et maintenant un géant voulait faire d'elle son animal domestique. Le dégout l'envahit. Elle voulait retrouver sa forme humaine. Mais comment faire ? Après plusieurs minutes de tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit à obtenir gain de cause. Et se retrouva nue dans les couloirs. La honte l'envahit, et elle partit en courant, rasant les murs. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, elle fit semblant de ne pas tenir compte de son cri outragé et entra dans la salle commune, heureusement vide à cette heure de la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans la sécurité et le confort des rideaux de son baldaquin.

En bas de l'escalier, un jeune garçon essayait de ralentir son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Le corps blanc de la jeune fille nue dansait encore devant ses yeux. Il aimait les chats.

************************************

L'année des BUSES est toujours riche en émotion. Mais cette fois-ci, le hasard avait fait fort. La Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Et une élève était morte. Minerva ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner. En tant que préfète de Gryffondor, elle patrouillait dans les couloirs cette nuit-là. Elle aurait dû trouver la jeune fille et la protéger du monstre.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur, en proie aux larmes qui s'infiltraient insidieusement dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas correct de pleurer. Elle ne devait pas.

- Tu vas bien ?

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnaitrait toujours cette voix grave, bien trop grave pour les treize ans d'Hagrid. Elle se retourna, sentant la chaleur gagner son visage.

- Tu connaissais Mimi?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas.

- Pourquoi tu es triste, dans ce cas ?

Elle hésite, un peu perturbée par le ton doux du garçon. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si son problème était honteux.

- Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir pu faire pour cette pauvre Mimi.

Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule, et elle eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le souvenir de mains rugueuses passant lentement dans un pelage épais lui revint en tête. Elle sentit son visage se colorer de plus en plus.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est pas toi qui l'a attaquée !Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt fini.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par là. Malgré tout, elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de lui remonter le moral. Minerva McGonagall fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé avant. Elle ouvrit ses bras et serra très fort Rubeus contre elle. Le géant lui rendit son étreinte avec des yeux brillants.

Mais c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, des aurors étaient venus dans l'école. Ils avaient cassé la baguette d'Hagrid, et dit qu'il était trop bête pour avoir tué quelqu'un en connaissance de cause. Mais qu'il était trop dangereux de continuer à lui enseigner la magie. Mieux valait qu'il fasse un travail manuel, dans lequel il ne blesserait personne, au moins. Elle avait vu Dumbledore le prendre par les épaules et l'amener jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse. Depuis, tout le monde disait qu'il aidait le vieux monsieur à s'occuper du potager. Plus personne n'osait s'approcher de lui, mais tout le monde était soulagé. Les attaques avaient cessé.

Intérieurement, Minerva se demandait comment les gens pouvaient être assez bêtes pour croire qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait être mauvais. Ce n'était pas lui, elle en était sure. Ou alors il n'avait pas fait exprès. Car elle le savait. Rubeus était quelqu'un de bien.

*******************************

Ca y est, elle avait fini ses ASPICS, et une grande école de métamorphose l'avait accepté pour faire sa maitrise. C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui l'avait recommandée. Elle tirait sa valise vers la sortie du château. Une tête broussailleuse attira son attention. Hagrid. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Il la regarda avec une immense tristesse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait été accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle se sentit honteuse. Sa bouche s'étira dans une vague tentative de sourire. Un sourire éclatant, dont seul Hagrid avait le secret, lui répondit. Ragaillardie, elle franchit la porte du château.

Un jour, elle y reviendrait.

*******************************

Minerva était enseignante à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Une fois par semaine, le vendredi, elle se rendait dans la petite cabane du garde chasse. Le vieil homme qui avait accepté d'enseigner à Hagrid son métier était décédé de nombreuses années auparavant, et depuis, Hagrid avait repris gaillardement son travail. Il semblait satisfait de sa petite vie, il lui racontait plein d'anecdotes sur les créatures magiques qui peuplaient la forêt, tout en lui servant un thé imbuvable. Mais elle y revenait quand même, inlassablement.

Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle terrible venait de tomber, et Minerva faisait les cent pas devant une maison moldue, sous sa forme de chat. Lily et James… Elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Elle aurait dû devenir leur gardien du secret, elle ne les aurait pas trahis ! Elle serait morte plutôt que de révéler leur cachète. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Un vrombissement de moto passa au-dessus de sa tête. Au même moment, les lumières de la rue commencèrent à s'éteindre, alors que son ancien professeur et employeur arrivait.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle s'éloignait en soutenant un Hagrid désespéré par la mort des deux jeunes gens. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius avait pu les trahir. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa cabane, et accepta de prendre un verre avant d'aller se coucher. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Une bouteille de vin des elfes (les elfes de maisons sont formidables, ils font un très bon vin, les êtres de lumière j'en parle même pas) plus tard, le sujet Sirius ayant expiré, la conversation dévia sur le jour de leur rencontre. Minerva expliqua à Hagrid qu'elle avait su dès ce jour là qu'il était un homme de confiance ; elle l'avait senti.

- C'est vrai que les chats ont beaucoup d'intuition, fit Hagrid.

Il eut un hoquet.

- Je n'étais pas encore animagus à l'époque, protesta Minerva.

- C'était l'année d'après, pas vrai ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Hagrid rougit violemment. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Minerva.

- Tu m'as vue, pas vrai ? Tu savais que c'était moi !

- Je n'ai pas voulu ! C'est juste que j'ai couru après le chat, je veux dire après toi, quand tu t'es enfuie, et là, tu t'es retransformée en humaine !

Minerva se saisit violemment de la deuxième bouteille de vin et en but la moitié au goulot pour faire passer la gêne. Hagrid fit de même avec l'autre moitié avant d'en ouvrir une autre.

- Mais tu sais, Minerva, tu étais très jolie toute nue. Ca t'allait très bien. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le faire slup ouvent, euh, plus souvent.

Malgré les vapeurs d'alcool, le cœur de Minerva s'emballa soudain. Elle se leva sans trop s'en rendre compte. Hagrid fit de même, soulevant au passage la table avec son ventre. Il la saisit et la posa un peu plus loin. Minerva gloussa.

- Tu as toujours été fort, Rubeus.

- Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu.

Et sans plus attendre, il souleva Minerva par la taille, et la déposa dans son lit.

Le lendemain, un chat s'enfuit en courant de la cabane, le poil encore humide de transpiration, son trouble apparaissant clairement dans sa démarche.

***********************************

Celui qui avait inventé le Tournois des Trois Sorciers n'avait surement pas prévu que tout ce qu'en retiendrait les spectateurs serait le bal de Noël. Il était plus de minuit et deux couples seulement restaient. Ce grand dadet de Neville Londubat dansait plutôt bien, malgré la maladresse dont il faisait preuve pendant les cours. Minerva regardait Hagrid danser avec Madame Maxime, comme deux éléphants qui entreraient en parade nuptiale. Et elle, spectateur involontaire de cet étrange ballet, était obligée de rester jusqu'au bout pour surveiller ses quelques élèves restant. Depuis ce jour fatal, elle n'était plus jamais allée prendre le thé chez Hagrid le vendredi après midi. Elle se contentait des échanges formels entre enseignants. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir là était trop profondément gravé dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle l'oublie.

La géante finit par s'excuser et prétexta une douleur aux pieds. Hagrid se retrouva étrangement perdu, seul dans cette grande salle, et cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et était ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il avisa la présence de Minerva dans la salle, et se rapprocha lentement d'elle, comme il l'aurait fait d'un animal sauvage prêt à s'enfuir. Elle le laissa faire, sans bouger un muscle, dans une attitude purement féline, attendant que l'ennemi passe à portée de ses griffes pour lui bondir dessus. L'ennemi ou la proie.

- Professeur McGonagall, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle devait reconnaître que c'était bien dit.

Soudain, elle se retrouva des années en arrière, en sécurité dans les bras d'un gros nounours. Elle fut tour à tour un chat tombé dans la neige, une préfète qui avait besoin de réconfort, une jeune étudiante en métamorphose, et même une enseignante déjà vieillissante dans les bras d'un homme fait. Elle virevolta jusque tard dans la nuit, indifférente au fait que ses élèves s'enfuyaient dans le parc au lieu d'aller se coucher, indifférente au cliquetis de l'appareil photo d'un Serpentard bien décidé à se moquer des Gryffondors, indifférente au malaise que fit le professeur Rogue en entrant dans la pièce. Elle se laissa bercer par la valse inlassable que lui imposait Hagrid, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte. Pour la deuxième fois en treize ans, elle se réveilla dans les bras d'un homme au torse poilu, se surprenant à crisper les doigts sur le torse de son compagnon comme un chat ferait monter le lait de sa mère. Indifférente à la présence du chien qui bavait en la regardant, elle se releva doucement. Elle avait mal aux côtes, mais ce n'était que secondaire à côté de la nuit qu'elle avait passé. On ne sort pas indemne d'une nuit avec un géant. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle se contenta de se rhabiller, puis alla préparer du thé.

Lorsque Rubeus se réveilla, il parut tout d'abord particulièrement déçu en se retrouvant seul dans son lit, mais lorsqu'il vit Minerva l'observer fixement, comme un félin, il sourit, faisant disparaître ses lèvres sous la barbe. Minerva sortit doucement sa baguette.

- Tu as plus de barbe que Merlin lui-même ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te la tailler.

A partir de ce jour-là, on ne vit plus beaucoup de lumière, le soir, dans la petite cabane. Par contre, les rares élèves qui se levaient tôt purent voir le garde chasse quitter précipitamment le château à l'aube.

************************************

Une pluie de stupefix s'abattit sur Minerva. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que des aurors commandités par Ombrage avaient la ferme intention d'arrêter Hagrid, elle s'était précipitée dans le parc. Trop tard. Lorsqu'elle avait levé sa baguette pour protéger son demi-géant, les quatre aurors avaient riposté, et elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans les ténèbres.

Un lit blanc d'hôpital, des draps un peu rêches sur sa peau à vif. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sur la tablette devant elle, un hibou tacheté. Elle tendit précautionneusement la main vers la lettre et la détacha avec effort. L'écriture brouillonne lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Chère Minerva,

Je vé bien, je me sui caché pour ne pas allé a Azkaben. J'espère que tu va vite te rétablir et qu'on poura se voir.

Je t'aime.

RH »

Elle sentit l'émotion la submerger. Son ours avait survécu, il allait bien et… Il l'aimait ! Elle faillit tomber de son lit lorsqu'elle lut la dernière phrase. Il l'aimait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait s'impliquer dans leur relation ? Elle aimait le retrouver le soir, dans ses draps, mais ne voulait pas se marier. Il n'était pas assez conventionnel, jamais son clan ne l'aurait accepté. Feu son père l'aurait renié pour ça. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, ses pensées se brouillant dans sa tête.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle revint à Poudlard, marchant avec une cane. Son corps affaibli par l'attaque lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle avançait en âge. Pouvait-elle encore se rassasier d'une relation ponctuelle ? Elle repensa à ce qu'avait écrit Hagrid au bas de la lettre. Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu, craignant que la lettre ne soit interceptée. Peut être…

Une nouvelle année avait commencé et Hagrid était encore parti effectuer une mission pour l'Ordre. De nouveau, elle ne le voyait presque plus. Le temps de plus en plus froid ne faisait que lui rappeler que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ses membres étaient désormais douloureux lorsque l'humidité se faisait sentir, c'est-à-dire presque tous les jours en Angleterre. Elle donnait ses cours sans plus de passion, regardant sans cesse en direction de la petite cabane, espérant y voir apparaitre une lumière. Mais elle était toujours vide.

Les mangemorts avaient infiltré le château. Elle courrait de toutes parts, protégeant les élèves, les mettant à l'abri, ripostant aux attaques des mages noirs. Mais où était Dumbledore quand on avait besoin de lui ? Une tête broussailleuse dépassait des autres. Une carrure d'ours mal léché . Hagrid ! Elle sentit le courage l'envahir de nouveau. Tout n'était pas perdu.

- Minerva !

Il courait à présent vers elle, les sorts ricochant sur sa peau. Il se mit devant elle, les bras levés, comme pour offrir encore plus de surface de protection. Minerva stupefixa un homme encagoulé qui passait à sa portée. La bataille commença à tourner à leur avantage.

Un bruit de chute. Un corps vient de s'écraser au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme quinze ans auparavant, Minerva soutenait Hagrid qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids du chagrin. Il la serra dans ses bras, les sanglots s'échappant de ses lèvres de façon totalement anarchique, sans s'émouvoir des regards effarés des élèves. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, puis l'entraina jusqu'à la petite cabane du garde chasse.

- Un grand homme, Dumbledore, commença-t-il. Il aurait voulu qu'on se soutienne le jour de sa mort. L'amour est la magie la plus puissante, qu'il disait, ajouta Hagrid dans un sanglot. Il aurait voulu qu'on soit ensemble.

Minerva lui tendit l'un des ses propres mouchoirs, préalablement agrandi et renforcé. Rubeus se moucha avec un bruit de trompette. Sentant ses jambes chanceler, la femme se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Le discours d'Hagrid lui avait rappelé ses propres limites, ainsi que ses espoirs pour les années à venir. Elle posa sa main sur celle immense de son compagnon.

- Tu as raison, il aurait voulu qu'il y ait un peu d'amour dans ce gâchis ; il aurait voulu que je t'avoue mes sentiments.

Les sanglots de l'homme s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- Mais, tu ne m'as jamais répondu… Ma lettre…

- J'avais peut être peur à ce moment là, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Je t'aime, Rubeus.


End file.
